implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Palestinian rebels, terrorists and Resistance Councils (1962: The Apocalypse)
This text is largly OTL and taken from Wikipedia. It will be reworded at some date when the TL is done. The rise and fall of P.L.O.-Fatah Fataḥ (Arabic: فتح‎ Fatḥ), formerly the Palestinian National Liberation Movement, (Levantine Arabic: ˈfateħ) is a leading Palestinian political party and the largest faction of the confederated multi-party Palestine Liberation Organization (PLO). It was founded 1959 as a political movement and 1965 as a political party. It advocated peaceful until 1967 and violent until 1995 separation from Jordan and violent separation from Israel/Zion between 1965 and 2002. Fatah is generally considered to have had a strong involvement in revolutionary struggle in the past and has maintained a number of militant groups. Fatah had been closely identified with the leadership of its founder Yasser Arafat, until his death in 2006. Since Arafat's departure due to pneumonia, factionalism within the ideologically diverse movement has become more apparent. It was defeated outside Ramallah by 2008. Yasser Arafat, until his death in 2006. Since Arafat's departure, factionalism within the ideologically diverse movement has become more apparent. *President- Mahmoud Abbas *Founder- Yasser Arafat *Slogan- "Ya Jabal Mayhezak Reeh" ("The winds cannot shake the mountain") *Headquarters- Ramallah, West Bank Fatah, P.F.L.P. and the Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine – General Command (P.F.L.P.-G.C.) were largely operational in the West Bank. The rise and fall of the P.F.L.P. The Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine (PFLP) (Arabic: الجبهة الشعبية لتحرير فلسطين, al-Jabhah al-Sha`biyyah li-Taḥrīr Filasṭīn) is a Palestinian Marxist-Leninist and revolutionary leftist organization founded in 1967. It has consistently been the second-largest of the groups forming the Palestine Liberation Organization (PLO), the largest being Fatah. It is a violent movement. Currently the PFLP is boycotting participation in the executive committee of the PLO. It considers both the Fatah in the West Bank and the Hamas in the Gaza Strip as illegal and unrepresentative of the people since they never held any more Resistance Council referendums after 2006. It was founded in 1967 and defeated outside of Ghajar and Ramallah by 2008. Early in 1968, the P.F.L.P. had trained 1,000-2,000 guerrillas. It had the financial backing of Syria, and was headquartered there, and one of its training camps was based in as-Salt, Jordan. In 1969, the PFLP declared itself a Marxist-Leninist organization, but it has remained faithful to Pan Arabism, seeing the Palestinian struggle as part of a wider uprising against Western imperialism, which also aims to unite the Arab world by overthrowing "reactionary" regimes. It published a newspaper, al-Hadaf (The Target, or Goal), which was edited by Ghassan Kanafani. #Founder- George Habash #General Secretary- Ahmad Sa'adat #Headquarters- Ramallah, West Bank Fatah, P.F.L.P. and the Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine – General Command (P.F.L.P.-G.C.) were largely operational in the West Bank. The rise and fall of the P.F.L.P.-G.C. The Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine – General Command (الجبهة الشعبية لتحرير فلسطين - القيادة العامة) or PFLP-GC is a small Palestinian nationalist militant organization based in Syria. It was founded in 1968 by Ahmed Jibril after splitting from the Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine (PFLP). In the 1970s and 1980s it was involved in the [ Palestinian insurgency in South Lebanon] and launched a number of attacks against sraeli soldiers and civilians; including the school bus massacre (1970), the bombing of Swissair Flight 330 (1970), the Shmona massacre Kiryat Shmona massacre (1974) and the Night of the Gliders (1987). Since the late 1980s it has been largely inactive, but during the Syrian Civil War it fought for the Syrian government of Bashar al-Assad. It is sometimes called the Popular Liberation Front of Palestine – General Command (PLFP-GC). The group has a paramilitary wing called the Jihad Jibril Brigades.[2] It was founded in 1968 and was defeated outside Yazur and the Yarmouk Camp in Damascus by 2008. #Founder- Ahmed Jibril #General Secretary- Ahmed Jibril #Headquarters- Damascus, Syria Fatah, P.F.L.P. and the Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine – General Command (P.F.L.P.-G.C.) were largely operational in the West Bank. The Yom Kippor War was a major crisis that occurred in 1973. The rise and fall of Hezbollah Hezbollah (pronounced /ˌhɛzbəˈlɑː/; Arabic: حزب الله‎ Ḥizbu 'llāh, literally "Party of Allah" or "Party of God")—also transliterated Hizbullah, Hizballah, etc. —is a Shi'a Islamic paramilitary group and political party based in Lebanon. Hezbollah's paramilitary wing is widely seen as a resistance movement throughout much of the Arab world. Hezbollah maintains strong support among Lebanon's Shi'a as well as general population. After the death of Abbas al-Musawi in 1992, the organisation has been headed by Hassan Nasrallah, its Secretary-General. It was founded in 1985 and defeated outside the Beqaa Valley, Burj el-Barajneh and Ghajar and Barutie in 2006. The rise the PIJ The Islamic Jihad Movement in Palestine (Arabic: حركة الجهاد الإسلامي في فلسطين‎, Harakat al-Jihād al-Islāmi fi Filastīn) known in the West as simply Palestinian Islamic Jihad (PIJ), is a Palestinian militant organization. Following the Israeli and Egyptian squeeze on Hamas in early 2014, The PIJ has seen its power steadily increase with the backing of funds from rogue Iranian businessmen. It was founded in 1987 and still hold on in Gaza City and Rafah (Raffa) despite of the Israeli crackdown of 2012-2014. #Leader(s) Fathi Shaqaqi (1987-1995), Ramadan Shalah and Shekh Odeh. The rise and fall of Hamas Hamas (Arabic: حماس‎ Ḥamās, "enthusiasm", an acronym of حركة المقاومة الاسلامية Ḥarakat al-Muqāwamah al-ʾIslāmiyyah, "Islamic Resistance Movement") is a Palestinian Sunni Islamic organization, with an associated military wing, the Izz ad-Din al-Qassam Brigades, in the Palestinian territories. It was founded in 1987, but mostly crushed in 2014. None the less, Hamas still commands strong support in Gaza City and Raffa. Many of the terrorists died in the 2012-2014 Gaza-Khan Younis rebellion. *Founders- Sheikh Ahmed Yassin, Abdel Aziz al-Rantissi & Mahmoud Zahar *Chief of the Political Bureau- Khaled Mashal *Deputy Chief of the Political Bureau- Mousa Abu Marzouq Category:Palestine Category:Terrorism Category:Arab World Category:1962: The Apocalypse